


You and Me

by Snow_Falls



Series: Always you [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chrom is a weirdo who eats oranges in the strangest way, Chrom loves Robin regardless of gender, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow Burn, canon character death, this is me venting my feelings about that, write the smut you wish to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falls/pseuds/Snow_Falls
Summary: "Robin looked at him with an expression so fierce Chrom didn’t know what to say. Or rather there were too many things he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Robin that just his presence encouraged him, just knowing that they fought on the same side, even the fact of Robin’s existence gave him strength. Like Robin was the wind at his back, the resolve that shone through with every sword swing. If Robin kept looking at him like that, he might say something that sounded just as ridiculous."In which Robin and Chrom fall slowly in love, a re-telling of the first half of Fire Emblem.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I will always be sore about the fact that you can't have same-sex relationships in FEA without mods, I maintain Chrom loves Robin regardless of gender, and I just really wanted to write something for these dorks. I also wasn't super thrilled with the romance support for female Robin, so this is my way of dealing with those things. 
> 
> I also realize, canonically Chrom's dad was kind of the worst, but I made him more romantic for my story, I'm taking a lot of artistic license, please keep that in mind. If you're not super into smut, it's at the end and will become obvious if you want to skip it.

They stood on opposite sides of a large desk in Chrom’s tent. Spread carefully over it were several maps covered in various types of markers, under the desk were stacks of books, papers, and quills. Chrom listened to the young man across from him speak. He was holding a notebook in one hand and a quill in the other, which he used to gesture to the maps with.

 

Chrom had quickly come to learn that Robin was no amateur when it came to battle tactics; the ideas and strategies he came up with were obviously products of intense study and practice. Whoever he had been in his past, he clearly had had the means to access advanced tactics books like the ones at his feet now, and a chance to use them in battle. Now, he used his skills and knowledge for Chrom, for the Shepherds, and despite Fredrick’s warnings, Chrom could not help but trust and believe Robin when he said that he could not remember his past, and that he wanted to aid the Shepherds.

 

Chrom watched Robin as he spoke, his elegant gestures, this straight-backed posture, the slight furrow of his otherwise smooth brow, and the spill of hair so pale it seemed incandescent in the lamplight.

 

“What do you think? Chrom?”

 

Chrom startled, Robin was patiently waiting for a reply.

 

“Is your hair actually white?” Was inexplicably what came from Chrom’s mouth.

 

Robin looked surprised, “Pardon?”

 

Chrom bravely, inadvisably, plowed on. “It’s quite a light colour, but you yourself can’t be much older than I am. It’s altogether quite strange.”

 

Chrom watched as Robin’s look of surprise morphed into something like exasperation.

 

“As strange as I might appear to you, Chrom,” Robin began, and Chrom cursed himself internally. “This,” Robin gestured to his person, “is just how I look.”

 

“It’s not bad!” Chrom blurted, again, not weighing his words. It hadn’t been his intention to offend or insult, especially when that wasn’t what he had been thinking anyway. “I mean, yes, it’s unusual, but really the overall affect is quite striking, personally I think – “

 

“Chrom?”

 

Chrom stopped short, his brain, which had finally caught up with his mouth, was grateful for the interruption.

 

“Yes?” He called, looking in the direction of the tent flap where Vaike’s voice came from.

 

“Fredrick asks to have a word with ya’, he’ll be in his tent he says.”

 

“Thank you, Vaike,” Chrom called. He turned to Robin who was watching him with an odd expression of his face. Chrom began to feel himself blush. “Well, uh, we’ll continue this tomorrow. If you’ll excuse me.”

 

Chrom left before he could put his foot in his mouth again. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure what he would have said if Vaike had not stopped him.

 

*

Chrom walked into the mess tent, he breathed in the smell of spices, cooked meat, and warm bread, and found that he was hungrier than he realized. He pilled his plate with food, grabbed a drink, and turned to find a seat. Stahl waved him over but Chrom’s attention was caught on pale hair that belonged to a figure sitting alone at the other end of the tent. He smiled apologetically at his friend and walked past him to approach Robin.

 

“May I sit?” Chrom asked.

 

Robin looked up, it seemed like it took him a moment to process what he had been asked. He nodded and Chrom sat, he began eating his food with enthusiasm as he watched Robin push his around the plate. It was odd to see him without a book, but he had obviously been lost in thought before Chrom arrived. He felt he should say something, especially since he thought he knew why his companion looked so melancholy.

 

Chrom swallowed and put his utensils down, “That was some fight, wasn’t it?”

 

Robin glanced up at him and nodded, looking back at his food like he was thinking about whether or not it was worth the struggle to keep trying to eat it.

 

“We have Ferox’s aid, thanks, in large part, to you.” Chrom tried again.

 

Robin frowned then, and he addressed his reply to his plate. “It’s nothing that couldn’t have been done without me. You give me too much credit.”

 

Chrom sighed; Robin’s words confirmed his suspicions. He took another bite of his food and chewed as he considered what to say. Emmeryn was so much better at these kinds of talks than he was, just her presence was uplifting, encouraging, and when she told you something wasn’t your fault, you really could do nothing but believe her. Chrom, not for the first time, was glad she was Exalt instead of him.

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Chrom said bluntly, thinking it was best to say what he meant.

 

The line of Robin’s mouth tightened, he looked genuinely upset, but Chrom was almost sure it wasn’t directed at him, at least not entirely.

 

Robin turned dark, serious eyes on him; Chrom thought he noticed hints of gold in them.

 

“You don’t need to spare my feelings, I’m willing to own up to my mistakes.”

 

“But, it wasn’t a mistake, it was an accident. No one can plan for everything, in battle people take us by surprise, it happens.” Chrom’s sincere tone seemed to irritate Robin further.

 

“But what is the _point_ ,” Robin said, voice low, full of restrained emotion, “of a tactician that is caught by surprise? Especially when he blunders so bad as to put the leader of his party in danger.”

 

Robin wasn’t looking at him anymore; he was glaring at his own cup, his plate of untouched food pushed aside. Chrom stopped himself from sighing again; instead he leaned back in his seat and considered the young man before him. Intelligent, brilliant, strong, and unnecessarily hard on himself.

 

“You promised me your assistance,” Chrom began, “and I will hold you to it. I don’t expect for you to be infallible, but what I do expect is that you pick yourself up and carry on, as any soldier.” Chrom hesitated, but he placed a gentle hand on Robin’s wrist, his hands clutching at a cup Chrom doubted he had drunk from. He kept his touch light, wanting to reassure but not pressure or trap. “In many ways, that is harder. But, if you meant what you said when we first met, then I want you to continue to use your skills for me, I want you to fight at my side, and watch my back. And, in turn, I promise I will watch yours.”

 

Robin didn’t pull his hand away, but now he was looking at Chrom. His brown eyes caught the lamplight and seemed to shine; Chrom wondered how he hadn’t noticed before now how lovely they were, the shape, the colour, beautiful, really.

 

“How do you do that?” Robin asked, his voice soft, his gaze steady, “How can you just trust me?”

 

Chrom smiled a little as he carefully withdrew his hand, picking up his own cup instead and took a slow drink. Their eyes were still on each other, both of them openly assessing the other.

 

“I just do,” Chrom answered, simply and honestly.

 

Robin arched pale brows, and for a second Chrom thought he might smile.

 

“I will be worthy of that trust,” Robin promised, Chrom felt caught in the eyes he had so recently admired.

 

“I know.”

*

 

“If you insist on doing this, then I insist on joining you.”

 

Chrom looked up from buckling his sword belt around his waist.

 

“I thought you said this was foolish?” Chrom asked, finishing with his belt and testing the straps of his armor.

 

“It is foolish,” Robin replied, a little dryly, “and that’s exactly why I insist on coming. What if something happens to you?” Robin asked seriously, and Chrom paused, looking back at Robin, suddenly touched by his concern, unfounded though it might be.

 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make you worry, really Robin, but – “ Chrom began.

 

“If you’re done in by bandits,” Robin said, cutting him off, “then I’ll only have Fredrick to argue with, and that’s not nearly as fun.”

 

A pause. Robin spoke with that same serious tone and expression, but his eyes sparkled, and Chrom felt himself smile.

 

“Fredrick can be fun to argue with too, you just have to ignore his glares.”

 

Now Robin smiled, and Chrom felt gladness in his chest that they could be here, allies, with the ease of a growing friendship between them. He didn’t know why a simple joke made him feel so warmly happy, but it did, and he did.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Robin said, and then turned slightly gesturing to the tent flap, “Lead on, Chrom.”

 

They made their way out of the camp, a handful of Shepherds heading out toward the nearest town, where Chrom had heard there were sightings of bandits that struck on the outskirts by night.

 

They walked with the easy confidence of practiced fighters, Robin at Chrom’s side, a steel sword in his belt and magic tome on his back, his stride unconsciously in sync with Chrom’s. While Chrom took his patrols seriously, he couldn’t repress the muted thrill of the anticipation of battle, the rush he felt knowing he was helping to make things better for his people. He enjoyed the feeling of making a difference with his own two hands, seeing immediate results, and knowing that what he did was good and right.

 

As they approached the city there were faint sounds, Chrom held out a hand and their party stopped, listening hard. They continued, slowly, ears and eyes straining for movement and sound. Then all at once they heard the unmistakable sound of hoof beats, the bandits were on them. A quick glance at Robin, who nodded at him, and Chrom signaled their party into a practiced formation, everyone ready to fend off attackers and protect the person beside them.

 

Attacking an enemy on horseback while on foot was always tricky, but there were ways of dealing with it, and with quick movements Chrom brought his first opponent tumbling from his horse. He made quick work of him, part of Chrom's mind taking in the battle as a whole, and the other part quiet, letting instinct take over as he fought. Chrom engaged two bandits at once, parrying and dropping one to the ground so he could dispatch the other, he turned with his sword thrust and felt a gust of wind magic just to his left.

 

He kept going, knocking another bandit aside, stopping him from taking Robin’s back; he turned to make sure Robin was doing well. From the corner of his eye Chrom saw an archer unmistakably pointing his bow at him. There was a moment where Chrom only had time to realize he needed to move before more wind magic rushed by him and there was Robin stepping in front of him, deflecting the arrow, and taking out the archer. He glanced at Chrom who grinned at him, and turned to jump back into the fray.

 

When it was over Chrom took stock of their group, minor cuts, and bruises, and everyone was in high spirits with a job well done. Chrom found Robin standing on his own watching him with a small smile.

 

“No injuries?” Chrom asked, approaching him.

 

Robin shook his head, still smiling.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, just...” Robin paused and considered Chrom, that smile Chrom was starting to become familiar with still present. “I’m glad I came with you.”

 

“Me too,” Chrom said honestly, “you saved me.”

 

“Of course,” Robin said without hesitation, and with confidence, “that’s what you pay me for.”

 

“Oh, well, yes, I suppose – er, either way...”

 

Robin laughed, Chrom watched as his whole aspect changed, his face lit up, and his posture relaxed. Chrom smiled too, unable to help himself in the face of Robin’s mirth. Robin shook his head and walked by him, lightly patting Chrom’s shoulder.

 

“Much more fun than Fredrick,” he said, and kept walking. Chrom turned to watch him make his way over to one of their newly acquired horses, smiling and content.

 

*

“This is for you, Lissa said you liked them, so...” Robin trailed off and proffered a small bundle of cloth to Chrom who sat at his desk, stacks of papers in front of him. Chrom reached out automatically to take what was being offered, paying more attention to Robin than what he had just been given. His friend wasn’t looking at him, and he shifted from foot to foot, a nervous habit Chrom had only recently come to learn.

 

“Thank you,” Chrom said warmly, feeling the cloth bundle and suddenly quite sure he knew what it contained. He unwrapped it with a growing smile that he aimed at Robin who looked rather pink in the cheeks now.

 

“You got me that new tactics book, and that rare magic tome. I know you went out of your way to get both, Anna told me about it and, well, this is just-” Robin gestured, and then shook his head and smiled softly, “Thank you.”

 

In that moment Chrom felt that any and all effort had been worth it.

 

“I’m glad you like them.” Chrom motioned for Robin to sit, “Join me?”

 

Robin didn’t hesitate, he pulled back the chair and sat, he still looked a little flushed, but the overall effect was pleased, and Chrom thought he probably had a similar expression on his face. He passed his friend an orange and picked one up for himself. They looked good, bright orange and unblemished, they weren’t very easy to find, especially when they were on the road, and Chrom hadn’t had any in a while. He bit into his tasting the bitter skin and the sweet juice as he chewed. He glanced at the reports on his desk and considered how long he could take this break for, doing mental math and he chewed and then swallowed.

 

Looking up at Robin he realized his friend was staring at him in utter disbelief.

 

“What?”

*

  

“Do you do anything but read in your spare time?” Chrom asked, standing next to Robin who sat with his back against a tree at the edges of their camp. They were stopped just outside a small village taking the time to rest and restock what they could.

 

Robin looked up, blinking slowly at him. Chrom noticed, not for the first time, how long his pale eyelashes were.

 

“Yes,” Robin replied, glancing down at his book like he might just go back to reading.

 

Chrom almost rolled his eyes, Robin was obviously absorbed, but they hadn’t had a chance to really speak since they began their march. Chrom couldn’t quite repress the desire to tease Robin until he had his attention.

 

“Like sparing?” Chrom asked, taking a step back so Robin didn’t have to tip his head all the way back to look at him.

 

“You want to spare with me?” Robin asked, he seemed genuinely surprised.

 

“I’ve seen you fight, you can handle a sword, you might even last a round or two with me.” Chrom smiled, he could see Robin was going to take the bait.

 

He was right; Robin was closing his book and giving Chrom his full attention.

 

“Oh?” Robin was smiling now too, “You mean before I knock your sword out of your hand?”

 

Chrom grinned and extended a hand to Robin, “You’re welcome to try.”

 

Robin took his hand and let Chrom pull him up. Chrom had the mad urge to keep Robin’s hand in his, but he forced himself to let go once Robin was standing. He looked down at his friend, enjoying the height he had over him, watching the light dance in brown eyes.

 

“I’m not going to go easy on you just because you saved my life,” said Robin, his tone light.

 

That was one of the best things about Robin, he didn’t treat him differently because of his rank, he wasn’t deferent or distant, and he treated him like a friend. They were easy around each other, they could joke like this.

 

Chrom laughed, “Good, the same goes for me,” he said and they walked over to a clearing, passing by the supply tent for Robin to pick up a sword, Chrom already had Falchion as he carried it with him everywhere.

 

They walked by Fredrick who silently followed without invitation. Chrom felt a faint prickle of annoyance, but he pushed it down, he knew Fredrick had good intentions; he was only trying to keep Chrom safe.

 

Once they were in the clearing they walked to the centre together and then walked a few paces away from each other. They squared off, both young men smiling, excited to show off their skills, to fight with someone they knew would be a match for them.

 

They advanced on each other and then circled, their eyes on each other, unaware that their companions were slowly gathering on the edges of the clearing.

 

Chrom struck first, he swung to Robin’s left, and the hit was easily parried. They were still smiling; Robin swung, and was parried just as effortlessly. They tested each other, got the feel for the other’s sword work before they began to put their weight behind their swings. Robin demonstrated again footwork like none Chrom had ever seen. He was graceful, his movements seemed like second nature to him, they spoke of years of strict training, another piece of Robin’s unknown past. Chrom’s movements were sure, confident, sometimes a little reckless, pushing Robin, making him push back.

 

Chrom struck hard, forcing Robin to block; he swung again, faster, unleashing a volley of hits, forcing Robin to take the defensive. He could feel the strain in Robin’s arms, Robin was strong, he could fight, but he didn’t practice with a single minded intensity like Chrom did, and Chrom had the advantage of height and weight, he was going to wear his friend down. Already he noted Robin’s slowed reactions, the concentration it took for him to block Chrom’s strikes, this would be over soon.

 

And, as Chrom predicted, Robin’s slowing movements left an opening for him and Chrom didn’t hesitate, he swung in an arc, holding back some of his strength, not wanting to hurt his friend, and was utterly surprised to find Robin’s sword meeting his before he finished the swing. Chrom had held back, more than he should have, but Robin wasn’t holding back at all, he hit hard, and then wrenched his sword up, taking advantage of Chrom’s surprise to pull the sword out of his hand. Falchion went up and landed a few feet to Chrom’s right.

 

Robin was smiling, there was a smugness to it, but more than that there was the delight of having tricked him. Chrom closed his mouth on the surprised “o” that had formed, a little rueful smile in its place. Lissa rushed over to him, followed by Vaike and Sully, they were all talking animatedly, and only then did he realize that their match had been witnessed by almost the whole of their company.

 

“That was some fight,” said Vaike sounding impressed. Chrom was only partly paying attention. Lissa had detached herself from him and was at Robin’s side now, her hand on his arm, Robin’s head bent down to her as she said something to him. Robin was smiling at her, nodding, and he didn’t move away from her touch.

 

“Are you hurt anywhere, milord?” Fredrick was with him now, Vaike and Sully had stopped trying to draw him into conversation about the fight and instead spoke to each other, Stahl had joined them too.

 

“I’m fine,” said Chrom, feeling his elation slowly dissipate. He tore his eyes away from Robin and Lissa and looked at Fredrick, his friend was frowning slightly at him. Chrom tried for a smile, “I’m fine, Fredrick, honestly. My pride is a little bruised, maybe, but other than that I’m perfectly well.”

 

Fredrick didn’t look convinced but he didn’t press the issue. Chrom turned to leave; he made it just passed the edge of the clearing before he heard his name being called.

 

“Chrom!” He turned, it was Robin.

 

Robin was still smiling, but there was a hesitancy there now.

 

“Good match,” Robin began, and then like he was worried, “Did I hurt you?” He reached out to place a hand on Chrom’s bare arm.

 

Chrom felt his earlier annoyance melt away.

 

“No,” replied Chrom honestly, “and, it _was_ a good match, you really got me. Serves me right for not taking into account what an amazing tactician you are.”

 

Robin’s cheeks went a light shade of pink, he hardly ever blushed, Chrom thought it was ridiculously endearing.

 

“Now you’re just flattering me,” Robin said, his eyes warm and dark.

 

Chrom felt his heart beat in his chest; they were standing closer than he realized. He was overly aware of how warm Robin’s hand felt on his skin. Chrom noticed that Robin had a light scattering of freckles over his nose.

 

“I’m only telling the truth, I think you must know how incredible you are,” Chrom’s voice sounded strange to his own ears.

 

Robin looked surprised. “I – “ he began, but just then Vaike broke in, slinging an arm over Robin’s shoulder, making him jump and withdraw his hand from Chrom. Chrom tried not to feel sorry for its loss.

 

“Alright, Robin, ya gotta show Teach how ya did that. That match was something else. Come on, Sully wants ya to show ‘er some of your moves too!” Vaike looked over at Chrom and grinned, “Better luck next time, huh?”

 

Indeed, hopefully Chrom would have better luck next time.

  

*

 

Walking out of the mess tent, thinking about how close they were to home, Chrom caught sight of pale hair, and smiled when he saw it was Robin. His friend was frowning, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Something the matter?” Chrom asked, bending down a little. He had purposely walked in a wide arc to approach Robin from his blindside, and was satisfied when Robin jumped a little at his words. He turned to look at Chrom, and Chrom was amused to see that Robin couldn’t quite repress a small smile, even though he was obviously trying.

 

“You know it isn’t terribly smart to sneak up on people, I almost punched you.” Robin had dropped his hand from his neck and had succeeded in putting a frown on his face again, but there was light in his eyes.

 

“But you didn’t,” said Chrom easily, “and anyway, I can take a hit.”

 

It was the wrong thing to say. The humour in Robin’s eyes faded and the frown deepened, he looked away.

 

“Yes, I know,” said Robin.

 

Chrom mentally cursed himself.

 

“Robin, you’re not still upset about that last fight, are you? I hardly got the wind knocked out of me, and Lissa healed me right away. No one else got hurt, and we saved that village, that’s a win.”

 

Robin shook his head still not looking at him; Chrom resisted the urge to tilt his chin up.

 

“That hit was meant for me, it could have been a fatal mistake, that’s unacceptable. It would be a poor way to repay your kindness by causing your death with my incompetence.” Robin was looking at him again his expression serious. "And," Robin continued, pushing the words out like they pained him, "this isn't the first thime this has happened."

Chrom wished he could take back his stupid comment, this wasn’t where he had wanted the conversation to go at all, and it would be no use to try and change the subject.

 

Chrom took a breath considering his words this time, he remembered the other time they had had a similar conversation.

 

“No matter what you do, I am going to get hurt.” Chrom started.

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

 

“No,” Chrom said quickly, seeing the look on Robin’s face, “I mean yes. I mean,” Chrom made a noise of frustration, running a hand through his hair. “What I mean is, that you can plan everything out perfectly, but it’s impossible to know everything, there’s always a chance something could happen, I’ve accepted that. But, it doesn’t mean its the end for me, I trust your plans to keep my people and me safe, and you have to trust me. I know you want to use your skills to protect me; I want to use mine to protect you too. I know you have my back, as I have yours.”

 

There was a complicated expression on Robin’s face, he looked on the brink of saying something a few times. The silence stretched, Chrom fought the urge to say something to fill it, waiting for Robin’s response. Just when he was about to start fidgeting Robin spoke softly, looking down at his hands.

 

“Yes, I – I know you’re right. I understand that intellectually, but I can’t shake the feeling I should be able to plan for everything. I can’t help but feel responsible for every hit you take.” Robin looked up and lifted a hand to forestall Chrom, who had opened his mouth to protest. “But, that’s why I’m going to be by your side from now on, I’m not going to let that happen again, I swear.”

 

Robin looked at him with an expression so fierce Chrom didn’t know what to say. Or rather there were too many things he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Robin that just his presence encouraged him, just knowing that they fought on the same side, even the fact of Robin’s existence gave him strength. Like Robin was the wind at his back, the resolve that shone through with every sword swing. If Robin kept looking at him like that, he might say something that sounded just as ridiculous. Chrom was used to making a fool of himself, but if possible, he’d like to minimize the amount of times it happened in front of Robin. He already endured endless teasing about the orange incident. 

 

When the moment stretched and Chrom still didn’t say anything Robin looked away. He couldn’t be sure in this lighting if Robin’s cheeks had coloured or if it was a trick of the light.

 

“I should let you rest,” said Robin, still not looking at him. He took a step back, his gaze lifting to Chrom’s collarbone. “Thank you for what you said. Good night.” Robin turned, this time not waiting for a reply. Chrom watched him walk away feeling like he had just lost something. 

 

He felt oddly bereft as he walked back to his tent. He walked passed Sumia whom he paused to speak to but if anyone asked him later what they had spoken about he would not have been able to say. He kept thinking about the way Robin had looked at him, the determination in his eyes and voice, and the way it had made his heart feel so full it might burst. It was strange to feel so intensely connected to someone so soon, Chrom thought, no other friend he had ever had had inspired such depth of emotion so quickly. Even Fredrick didn’t warm Chrom’s heart like that despite his unquestionable loyalty. No, there was something about Robin that was different.

 

*

 

Chrom felt a lightness in his steps that could surely only come from being home. They walked through the palace in a small group, Fredrick at his side, Robin and Lissa following behind. He couldn’t quite hear what they were saying, but every now and again Lissa laughed, Robin had laughed once too, and Chrom pushed down the feeling that rose at that. He turned his mind back to where he was, the relief he felt in homecoming, knowing he had managed to help his kingdom and his sister.

 

As they entered the great hall he saw Emmeryn sitting atop the dais on her throne, she smiled when she saw them. They made their way to the bottom of the steps and bowed. Emmeryn stood and slowly descended toward them, the very picture of an Exalt, poised, graceful, beatific, she always struck an impressive figure. When she reached them they bowed again, Emmeryn acknowledged them with a nod, smiling warmly.

 

Lissa broke away first, running toward their sister, throwing her arms about Emmeryn’s neck. They laughed as Chrom walked over, smiling fondly, when Lissa detached herself Chrom stepped in, hugging his sister hard.

 

“It’s good to have you back home,” Emmeryn said. “I heard your mission went well, thank you for your hard work everyone.” Emmeryn’s gaze swept over all of them, Chrom looked over too, and caught the strange expression on Robin’s face. He was saying something to Fredrick Chrom couldn’t hear, his eyes on Emmeryn. Fredrick said something in return, his eyebrows raised.

 

Chrom stepped forward, “Robin,” Robin looked at him. Chrom gestured him over, Robin hesitated for only a second, and then he was walking, his hands clasped in front of him. “Emm, may I introduce Robin, a fellow Shepherd, he’s our very talented tactician. Robin, this is my sister, Emmeryn, Exalt of Yilsse.” Chrom felt oddly proud in that moment, like he was showing off, to whom, and for what he didn’t know.

 

Robin bowed again, elegantly, the movement filled with practiced grace, speaking to years of use. Chrom wondered again about Robin’s past.

 

“It’s an honour, your Majesty,” Robin said.

 

“From what Chrom has told me, the honour is ours. Thank you for protecting and helping our siblings and our kingdom, you are most welcome here, Robin.” Emmeryn spoke clearly, warmly, as ever there was no doubt she was being sincere.

 

Lissa poked her head over Emmeryn’s shoulder smiling at Robin too who now looked flustered.

 

“Something the matter?” Lissa asked innocently.

 

Robin flushed.

 

Chrom looked between them unsure of what to make of those words or Robin’s reaction.

 

“Lissa, are you teasing our guest?” Emmeryn’s tone was light, just the suggestion of a scold.

 

Lissa looked abashed, but there was still a hint of mischief in her eyes.

 

“Are you alright, Robin?” Chrom asked, confused and concerned.

 

Robin glanced at Lissa and Emmeryn and then looked at Chrom.

 

“Ah, yes, um, perfectly fine.” Robin said, convincing no one. Chrom raised his eyebrows.

 

Just then a soldier entered the room, everyone turned as she bowed and walked over briskly, her expression grave.

 

“Exalt, Highnesses,” she greeted, “I have urgent news.” Emmeryn gestured for her to proceed. “There’s a situation on the boarder, King Gangrel is claiming one of our citizens has attacked his countrymen and says her life is now forfeit.”

 

“That bastard,” said Chrom vehemently, fists clenched.

 

Emmeryn ignored Chrom’s outburst.

 

“Are we aware who was taken?” she asked calmly.

 

“Yes, Exalt, it is the lady Maribelle.”

 

“Maribelle would never attack anyone unprovoked! There has to be some kind of mistake!” Lissa protested, and looked from her brother to her sister.

 

“You’re right, she might not have love for the Plegins, but she would never attack any of them.” Chrom agreed.

 

“The king insists Maribelle is guilty, but he has agreed to parley with you, Exalt.” The soldier reported. Emmeryn nodded slowly then looked at her siblings.

 

“We must go. We cannot leave Maribelle in Gangrel’s hands.”

 

“It’s a trap,” Robin said stepping forward. He said it like he knew they must all know, but he had to say it anyway, someone had to. Emmeryn nodded again.

 

“Yes, that is evident, but we must still go.” Emmeryn said, resolve in her voice. “Robin, may we ask that you use your skills for us again?”

 

“Of course,” replied Robin without hesitation. “I’ll make sure we all come back safe, you have my word.”

 

Chrom felt a slight swell of emotion in his chest, pride, and something else at Robin’s determination to help, at his sister’s evident trust in Chrom’s judgment concerning Robin and his skills.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Chrom said.

 

“Me too!” Lissa wore a stubborn expression on her face; she was obviously braced for an argument.

 

“Lissa,” Chrom began.

 

“No! I have just as much right to fight as you do! It’s not my first time in battle and I can help!” Lissa’s hands were fists tangled into her skirt and she was staring determinedly at Chrom. He couldn’t help but notice how young she looked, he hesitated.

 

“I’ll make sure she’s safe,” Fredrick stepped forward, speaking for the first time.

 

Emmeryn turned to him and seemed to consider for a moment, she turned back to Robin.

 

“Tactician, what do you say? Is our sister safe to join us?”

 

All eyes were on Robin and Chrom could tell he was torn. There was a moment where he obviously deliberated, but then he squared his shoulders and looked at Emmeryn, unwavering.

 

“Yes.”

 

That satisfied Emmeryn and she gave orders to the soldier who departed quickly. They arranged to meet again in an hour, they had that time to gather what they needed, and plan. Fredrick and Lissa left them as soon as they exited the hall, both headed in different directions. Robin and Chrom walked back to their rooms.

 

As they walked Chrom described the boarder, he had been there a few times and had knowledge of the terrain and the kind of weather that they could expect there in that time of year. Robin listened, only occasionally asking for clarification. Once they were close to the rooms they encountered Ricken. Chrom insisted he stay, he was even younger than Lissa, and if he was hesitant about her joining them, he was completely uneasy about Ricken. No, it was better for everyone if he stayed.

 

Chrom and Robin separated to assemble their own things, Chrom worked quickly and efficiently, accustomed to packing his essentials and leaving for a march on a moment’s notice. They had to go rescue Maribelle, of course they couldn’t leave her, but part of Chrom wished there had been time to show Robin the palace. He had been excited to share his favourite spots, walk through the gardens, and show off the view of his kingdom from the rooftops. Chrom supposed that would have to wait.  

 

A few short moments later he was packed and ready to head out once more. He took his things and made his way to Robin’s room. Three sharp knocks and Robin called for him to enter. He found his friend standing at a desk, a map laid out on it, his hands braced on the edge of the table, candles, and lamps lit around it and him. Robin didn’t look up when Chrom entered, his head bowed over the map, the line of his back showing obvious tension. Chrom walked over to stand beside him, looking down at the map too.

 

“It’s such an obvious trap,” Robin began, suddenly breaking the silence, “it almost makes me uncertain. Like it’s too obvious, I must be missing something.” Robin frowned at the map, still not looking at Chrom.

 

“If something happens we’ll take care of it,” Chrom said. “We’ll think and fight our way out of it, together.”

 

Robin finally looked up at him; he was smiling a little.

 

“You have a lot of faith in me, your Highness.”

 

Chrom was taken aback by the title; Robin had never used it before. He lifted a brow.

 

“’Your Highness’?”

 

Robin looked away, colour in his cheeks.

 

“I didn’t know you were a prince.”

 

All at once Chrom realized Robin was embarrassed. That he had been embarrassed for some time. Suddenly events and conversations reshaped themselves in Chrom’s head.

 

_Oh._

 

Chrom smiled, internally he hoped, and prayed. “I thought you did, but nothing has changed, I’m still me.”

 

Robin looked back at him, his smile seemed pained.

 

“Hasn’t it?” Robin shook his head before Chrom could answer. He pointed to the map and began to move markers. “This is how I think things will likely proceed once the king begins an attack. The main priority is to secure Maribelle; once we have her removing her from the heart of the battle is the second step, and then retreat. Given the terrain I think we should station fighters here,” Robin moved a marker, “here, and, here.” More markers.

 

Robin explained the play of battle moving markers and occasionally pausing to hear Chrom’s comments and questions. It was a good strategy, Chrom hoped against hope they would not have to use it.

 

Later they were gathered at the gates, and together the Shepherds with the Exalt of Yilsse set out.

 

**

 

Things went better and worse than Robin predicted. The parley was a farce, designed to try and strong-arm the Fire Emblem from the Exalt. The Mad King declared war and a battle broke out. Things went essentially according to Robin’s strategy; the one thing he didn’t predict was Ricken. The young mage appeared just in time, saving Maribelle and buying time for her and the Shepherds alike. Robin adjusted his plan accordingly feeling only marginally better about the odds of their survival with Ricken able to fight and protect his friend. Still, there were only minor injuries, and they retreated to the safety of Yilsee’s palace.

 

Once there Chrom and Robin headed to the library, they had hours of planning and preparation ahead of them. War was imminent and neither of them would be able to sleep without first doing something to prepare for it.

 

Walking through the outdoor path they encountered Marth. Robin always had a strange feeling about her, that Marth was a woman seemed evident to him, but he played along for her sake. That wasn’t what seemed strange to Robin about Marth though, there was something about her that reminded Robin of himself, but he didn’t quite know how to explain the sensation, and so he kept his thoughts to himself.

 

Her claims to know the future were so astounding and far-fetched Robin believed her at once. If Marth were trying to lie she would not have used such an insane explanation, therefore, it had to be true.

 

Robin soon found himself planning for another attack, gathering the Shepherds, and arranging them as best he could to protect the Exalt. He considered for a long moment where he should place himself, it made the most sense to place Chrom on one end of the battle and himself on another, that way they had strong forces to cover both ends, it made the most tactical sense, but Robin couldn’t shake the feeling that if he left Chrom something would happen. In the end he placed them both close to the Exalt, carefully navigating them forward to dispatch any intruders, trusting in Marth, Lon’qu, Sully, and Pann to guard the Exalt’s room.

 

Chrom persuaded a young thief to switch to their side as they advanced and Robin flashed his friend a quick smile. Chrom smiled in return and Robin had to look away before anything more than amusement showed on his face.

 

Victory was within their sights, and once again Robin’s plan was playing out just as he had wanted it, but another encounter took him by surprise. The leader of the attack against the Exalt, Validar had seen him and the look on his face had made Robin indescribably uneasy. He felt shaken from the look of unmistakable recognition on his face. Robin felt a panic like none he had ever felt, and an urgency to put this foe down. He was rash, charging in with Chrom calling his name as he swung his sword thinking only of being rid of that feeling. He missed, pushed back by a blast of magic that did nothing more than graze his shoulder because Chrom was there throwing them both out of the way so they staggered against the wall in the large corridor.

 

“Now is not the time to do things unthinkingly,” Chrom reminded Robin. “We can take him, use your magic, I’ll charge, ready?”

 

Robin looked at Chrom, at his unwavering blue gaze, the trust in them, and the unshakable faith in Robin himself and his abilities. He felt his resolve strengthen, his heart full of emotions he had no time to contemplate. Robin nodded, righted himself, and faced off against the sorcerer. His magic hit, and on its heels was Chrom, moving with a speed and strength anyone who saw him could not help but admire. He swung true and Validar fell, his unnerving gaze still on Robin.

 

Once they were sure that was the last of the intruders Chrom dismissed the Shepherds, they all left to get some much needed and deserved rest. There were new guards placed outside Emmeryn’s room and Robin had stayed by Chrom’s side as he saw to the changes in security for his sister.

 

At last Chrom turned to him in a corridor adjacent to the Exalt’s room, a small tired smile on his lips.

 

“You should have gone to bed with the others,” Chrom said, his tone indicating that he wasn’t upset with him staying at all.

 

Robin smiled a little too, unable to stop himself. He lifted a hand to his injured shoulder absently.

 

“I’m here to make sure your decisions make sense tactically, remember? I’ve been told I’m quite good at that, talented, even.” Robin said, the words sounded like more than just teasing even to his ears. He cursed himself internally.

 

But, Chrom was smiling at him, the expression soft and fond, and Robin couldn’t bring himself to regret his words or his tone.

 

“Yes, I – “ Chrom broke off, his gaze sharpened, his eyes following the movement of Robin’s hand, which had gone up to touch his injured shoulder again. “You’re hurt,” Chrom stepped forward, his hand hovering over Robin’s. It was too late to deny it.

 

“It’s nothing, just, itchy,” Robin said, dropping his hand, wanting to take a step back but unwilling to give up the proximity to Chrom. He was looking at him with such tender concern, Robin wanted to tease him, for being soft, for worrying so much over a scratch, but the emotion in his heart, welling up in his throat, was going to change his words the moment they left his mouth. Instead he shook his head and looked away. He cleared his throat and spoke in a remarkably steady voice. “You’re right though, I should get some sleep. You should too.”

 

“I’ll walk you back,” Chrom offered at once.

 

Robin put up his hands in a gesture to ward off the offer, which he suspected wasn’t going to work. Chrom had a stubborn look on his face, and in that moment he looked very alike with Lissa.

 

“We are going the same way, I insist,” Chrom gestured them forward and they started walking.

 

“I’m perfectly fine you know, I’m not just going to swoon half way to my rooms,” Robin said, sounding more put upon than he felt.

 

Chrom smiled.

 

“You could though, but no fear, I’ll catch you,” Chrom held out his arms like he might expect Robin to fall into them in that moment. Robin tried not to laugh and failed, feeling the heat rise in his face, Chrom was ridiculous.

 

“I’m not sure you would actually be able to carry me,” Robin said, managing to wipe the smile off his own face, making a brave attempt at seriousness. “I’m not convinced those muscles of yours are there for anything other than to make you look good.”

 

“You think I look good?” Chrom asked, grinning delightedly.

 

Robin flushed, heat burning his face, and there was no way Chrom hadn’t seen it. He looked away and shoved him, pressing his good arm against Chrom’s bare one. He managed to budge the other man perhaps an inch, but he didn’t even stumble. Chrom laughed as they continued walking at an easy pace.

 

Robin looked up at him from the corner of his eye. Chrom looked at ease, the tension from hours of worry and fighting replaced by an elated tiredness that left him as unguarded as Robin had ever seen him. He felt like he was seeing a side to Chrom that very few had seen. Although Chrom was never inscrutably serious there was always a tension about him, like he was ready to fight at any moment. That tension was notably absent in that moment. With Chrom like that Robin could let himself forget for just one second that Chrom was a prince, a prince in a kingdom that was in the midst of war. He let himself imagine that they were what they seemed, two friends walking back to their rooms after a long day, enjoying each other’s company.

 

There was more than that on Robin’s part, but he wasn’t ready to admit that to anyone, least of all himself.

 

They arrived at Robin’s door, Chrom smiling at him as he placed careful, gentle fingers on Robin’s injured shoulder.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to see a healer?” Chrom asked, his voice as soft as his touch.

 

“I’m fine,” Robin reassured him, finding his voice came out just as softly, as if he would disturb something between them if he spoke more loudly.

 

Chrom was looking at Robin’s shoulder, his touch still light, his fingers tracing the torn fabric. Robin held himself still despite the conflicting feeling in him to run.

 

Their eyes met, the air suddenly felt heavy, and Robin’s heart beat hard in his chest. His eyes went to Chrom’s mouth without his permission. Robin swallowed and stepped back.

 

“I’ll have it looked at in the morning,” Robin said, trying for a light tone. “Thank you for walking me back. Sleep well.”

 

Robin turned and went into his room without waiting for Chrom to reply.

 

He stood by the door for a moment, taking deep breaths, attempting to calm his heart. That was too close, he definitely almost did something stupid, something that he wouldn’t be able to take back, and that had the potential to ruin everything. Robin was letting himself get carried away, and that wasn’t right.

 

He changed for bed, pausing to rub some salve into his shoulder, the burn of it feeling good, grounding.

 

Robin lay in bed feeling his eyes grow heavy, he remembered Chrom’s closeness, the heat from his barely there touch, and curve of his mouth. Robin closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

 

**

 

They had been marching for some time now to bring Emmeryn to safety, and she, as the Exalt, was on one of the only horses they brought with them. Still, she must be tired and sore, unused to the strain, but she never complained, Robin could not bear his discomfort with as much equanimity.

 

“My limbs feel like lead, I have sand in my boots,” Robin kicked up a leg, “and I think my feet might fall off soon.” He glanced over at Chrom who showed no signs of tiredness, just like his older sister. “I have no idea how you’re still going on like that.” Robin said, gesturing at his friend, he was jealous of Chrom’s stamina, he was tired enough to admit that.

 

Chrom laughed, looking as fresh as he had when they first set out.

 

“Tired already?” Chrom teased. “Want me to carry you? My muscles are for more than just show.”

 

Robin blushed, thankful for the fact that his face was probably already red from the heat and therefore wouldn’t show any more colour. He was tempted to call Chrom’s bluff, part of him scared that Chrom would do as he offered, part of him hoping for it.

 

“Carry me, Chrom!” Lissa interjected, hanging off her brother’s arm. The two of them fell into easy banter and Robin felt equal parts relief and regret that the conversation had shifted.

 

Their march was soon interrupted and when the attack came, it took him by surprise. Robin was quick to rally however but he had a bad feeling about Emmeryn’s departure. He watched her go with an unease he wanted to be just his tendency to worry.

 

The battle ended with only a bloody nose on Lon’qu that was quickly healed by Lissa, their side suffered no loses. Robin breathed a sigh of relief, which was short lived, for they soon learned of Emmeryn’s capture.

 

**

 

The word “execution” hung in the air around them as they set out to rescue the Exalt. They were all tense with worry, pushing themselves as far as they could go, just a bit further, a bit faster. No one complained on their march back this time.

 

Robin’s mind worked furiously, he pumped Chrom for information about the terrain, and Fredrick was with them, for once letting go of his distrust for Robin to help with his plans. They had to split up, Chrom gone with Cordelia, and Robin with Sumia. They both went with flyers that would help them move more quickly over the battlefield, time being of the essence.

 

The ensuing fight passed in a blur of felled foes and desperation leaning toward panic. Robin was on the other side of the field from Chrom, but it was almost as if he could feel Chrom’s terror for his sister even at a distance. They had to get her down from that precipice, they had to save her.

 

For the first time in a long time things did not go as Robin planned. Their reinforcements were struck down, hard. Robin could feel how they were cornered, he began to think furiously, there had to be some way. He looked over at Chorm, and then to the Exalt. The slow dread of realization was starting to sink Robin’s stomach. Emmeryn would never allow them to give up the Fire Emblem; she would never let anything happen to her kingdom and her people, not if she could help it. Robin knew what would happen before it did. He saw the moment Chrom came to know it too. The look on his face was almost too much, but then he was running.

 

Robin watched helplessly as Chrom ran faster than he had ever seen, ignoring his fatigue, his desperation fueling him. Emmeryn stood tall on the precipice, regal, poised, serene, and then she fell. The fact of what was happening was difficult to accept even as they all watched it happen. Chrom continued to run, yelling his sister’s name. Robin wanted to look away, he didn’t.

 

Robin wanted to pull Chrom to him, hug him tightly, ease his pain, but there was no time. Basilio was pushing them to move and Robin had to agree, they needed to retreat. He hated the idea of leaving Emmeryn’s body, but her sacrifice would mean nothing if they were caught and the Fire Emblem taken.

 

There was a heavy feeling in the air that followed them as they ran. It was a mixture of sorrow, anger, a burning need to hit something or someone, and they got their chance. On their retreat they were attacked once again.

 

**

 

Emmeryn’s sacrifice gave them something nothing else could. King Gangrel’s followers were leaving him, or they were fighting reluctantly. They pressed home this advantage until they stood in front of the Mad King.

 

Chrom and Robin stood together, they had carved a path to the King, and taking down anyone who stood in their way with an ease they had never had before. Robin did his best to cover Chrom who was fighting more impulsively than usual. Once they stood in front of the King Robin placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

 

“You once told me that now is not the time to fight unthinkingly, remember that. Gangrel can attack from a distance but so can I. I’ll distract him, and you strike him down, but you have to wait for my signal, Chrom.” Robin spoke hurriedly, glancing at Gangrel as he did so. The mad king was grinning at them tauntingly.

 

“Make all the plans you like, your time is up, princeling!”

 

Chrom ignored him, nodding at Robin. They faced the king.

 

“My sister wanted only peace,” Chrom spoke so his voice would carry; he stood tall with his resolve. “But, as long as you remain alive, that will never be. It is not my end, but yours.”

 

Robin whirled, his wind magic sweeping passed the King as Robin turned striking again, this time landing the hit. Chrom moved, closing the distance with a speed Robin was becoming familiar with. Gangrel just managed to parry, but he staggered, and in the next moment was disarmed, Chrom’s sword through his chest.

 

This victory was not like others, there was no joy in it, there was relief, but it was weighed down with sorrow. Robin pushed down his desire to be close to Chrom and let him be instead, the march back to Yilsse was quiet. Lissa cried softly into Maribelle’s shoulder for a long while as they made their way back.

 

Once they were at the palace Chrom began to make arrangements, he shrugged off his sister’s urging that he rest, that this could wait. When Chrom stubbornly persisted she stayed with him to plan the funeral, to organize the crowning of the new Exalt. Robin watched them for a moment, and then decided that he would do better to retire to his own room. He wanted to stay with Chrom, but that felt more like it was for his own comfort, he shouldn’t intrude when the siblings were mourning their sister.

 

Back in his own room Robin methodically put away his things. He washed up and changed his clothes, his mind oddly blank. He vaguely recognized the signs of shock in himself, but he did nothing more than throw a warmer cloak over his shoulders to stop their shaking.

 

He tidied up his desk, books, and maps strewn across the surface, candle stubs lying haphazardly on the ground. Once that was done Robin surveyed his room, he knew he should sleep, but he dreaded closing his eyes. He sat on his bed, tired and restless, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He considered going to the training rooms, maybe if he exhausted himself completely he wouldn’t have to worry about closing his eyes and seeing Emmeryn fall again.

 

There was a soft knock at the door. For a moment Robin just stared at it, his brain was having trouble processing what was happening.

 

“Come in,” he said finally, his voice hoarse.

 

It was Chrom. Robin wasn’t sure whom he expected, but he hadn’t been expecting Chrom. He hesitated at the door, seeing that Robin wasn’t going to kick him out he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. They looked at each other in silence for a moment.

 

Finally Chrom spoke.

 

“You’re not sleeping,” Chrom’s voice was rough.

 

“No,” Robin agreed.

 

Chrom walked over and sat beside him, his hands in his lap, his shoulders dropping.

 

More silence. Robin’s mind continued to remain oddly quiet, he waited.

 

“I keep replaying it in my head,” Chrom said finally, his voice soft. “As if – if I can change things in my mind, they will somehow change what really happened.” Chrom paused; he took a breath, “It’s stupid.”

 

“It’s not stupid,” Robin said, he hesitated and then carefully placed his hand on top of Chrom’s where it sat on his knee. Chrom looked at their hands and slowly turned his so their palms were touching, and then laced their fingers together.

 

It was like there was fire spreading slowly throughout Robin’s body, heat centred on the hand Chrom held. His body felt alive again and his mind was no longer quiet. Like Chrom's touch was pulling him out of his cold shock. For one mad second, Robin thought about saying these things aloud. He didn’t, instead he squeezed Chrom’s hand softly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Robin said, his voice soft, “I wish I could have – “ he started, but Chrom gripped his hand hard silencing him.

 

“No.” Chrom was looking at him; the intensity in his eyes meaning Robin couldn’t look away. “You did the best anyone could have done, and you couldn’t have predicted or controlled Emmeryn, it was her choice. It was her choice.” Chrom closed his eyes, turning his head away.

 

They sat together in silence for a long while; Robin didn’t know how long it was. He was starting to feel the heaviness of exhaustion behind his eyes. He held Chrom’s hand more firmly.

 

Eventually Chrom turned to him again, his eyes on their joined hands.

 

“I wanted to ask,” Chrom paused, he took a breath, “that is, I was wondering, and you can say no, of course you can.” That Chrom was flustered was evident, but why Robin had no idea. He lifted his eyes to Robin’s, he was blushing, but Robin didn’t look away. “May I…stay here?”

 

Robin looked at him. He had heard and understood the words, but he couldn’t quite comprehend what Chrom was asking. He frowned at him.

 

“What?” Robin said blankly.

 

Chrom’s gaze flickered over to the rest of the bed and then back to Robin’s face, it was obvious from his expression he hadn’t meant to do that, but it made everything click in Robin’s head. He began to blush too.

 

“I don’t mean anything!” Chrom said hastily, his voice rising. “I mean, well, no,” he said, which seemed like it was mostly to himself. “I mean – sleep.” Chrom gestured to the bed with his free hand. “I just…I don’t want to return to my room, is that alright?”

 

Robin was nodding before he realized what he was doing. Chrom squeezed his hand and then let go. He stood up and unfastened his cape and the Fire Emblem that he kept on his arm as a shield, he placed them gently on Robin’s desk. Robin watched him, his heart beating a funny rhythm as he slid across the bed toward the wall leaving space for Chrom, pulling off his own cloak, and hanging it off the bedpost as he did so. Robin pulled the blanket down and then over, Chrom was watching him too. He looked away as he walked over to the bed and lay down. When he was settled, the blanket up at his waist, lying on his back, there was about an inch of space between them. Robin could feel the heat of Chrom’s body all along his right side.

 

They said nothing and Robin felt his eyelids becoming heavy, each blink longer and slower than the last until he finally fell into blessed, dreamless sleep.

 

**

 

In the morning Robin picked his way over Chrom and out of the bed as quietly as he could. When he emerged from his room it was technically afternoon, the sun high in the sky. By the time Robin bathed, found food for breakfast, and made his way back to his room, Chrom was gone. It felt a little unreal, like it might not have actually happened; maybe in his exhaustion Robin had imagined the whole thing.

 

Chrom and Lissa were busy planning and coordinating and Robin found himself looking over boarder patrol reports with Fredrick. He didn’t see Chrom again until Emmeryn’s funeral, two days later.

 

Chrom was a distant figure, regal and inspiring, just like his sister. He and Lissa gave the eulogy for their older sister, Chrom holding his sister’s hand as she spoke, tears pouring down her face. In the days after the battle they had managed to recover Emmeryn’s body, she was to be entombed with the rest of Yilsse’s royal house, with Chrom and Lissa’s mother and father.

 

Later there was food and drink, visiting dignitaries, and Yilssean nobility that had come to pay their respects and Chrom and Lissa had to be accessible to them to receive it. Robin found himself in Libra and Donal’s company. They were a strange group, maybe, but Robin found them to be good company. They had both been to their share of funerals and they had stories to distract and entertain, which Robin was grateful for.

 

“I reckon if I had just planted ‘em like my ma’ said to it would’ve worked out just fine, but this way worked too, after a spell,” Donal said, smiling and easy. Robin smiled too, they were drinking watered down wine, and Robin was only just starting to feel the affects.

 

“There is something to be said for learning these things for ones own self,” Libra agreed. He passed Robin a plate of sweets; Robin took one more because it was offered than because he wanted it.

 

“That’s what my ma’ said, ‘Donny, ya gotta learn some things in this world for yerself,’ and it looks like she’s right.” Donal pulled his leg up so it was against his chest. They sat at a table in the great hall, Libra and Donal on one side, Robin on the other.

 

No matter how hard he tried to stop himself, Robin couldn’t help glancing over to the dais where Chrom and Lissa sat with their guests of high rank. There was probably no way Robin was going to be able to speak to Chrom today.

 

He put the sweet he had picked up back on the plate and stood up.

 

“Thank you both for keeping me company, this was nice,” Robin said, smiling and genuine.

 

“Aw, shucks, ya got nothin’ to thank me for,” said Donal.

 

“Agreed, it was a pleasure to speak with you as well, Robin,” Libra bowed his head.

 

They exchanged good nights and Robin left the hall. He had thought to go to the library, but as he was walking he changed his course for the gardens. Chrom had told him about them, and he had never actually had a chance to visit. On their march with Emmeryn she and Chrom had explained to Robin that their mother had designed the gardens, and that she and their father had worked on it together, planting flowers alongside their workers. The Exalt at the time, their father, had built a bench under the shade of a large cherry tree, a special gift for their mother.

 

Robin found his way to the gardens only getting lost once. He walked slowly through the rows and rows of flowerbeds, past the sweet smelling shrubs that were thick with fruit. Even at night the garden was lovely, he would have to come again during the day.

 

Eventually Robin found the bench that had been described to him. It was painted white, big enough to seat two people, with a low back that was intricately carved. Robin sat at one end looking over at the other. He imagined sitting there during the day, the garden alive with the buzz of insects, the song of birds, the sun shining bright and warm.

 

There in the quiet warmth of the night Robin allowed himself to think it. To admit to himself what he had known for some time now. He closed his eyes and saw Chrom’s sleeping profile, his long dark lashes, the slope of his nose, the curve of his lips, and the hard line of his jaw. Robin’s chest ached with a longing that he could finally put a name to.

 

Robin allowed himself to imagine that Chrom was just another soldier, a minor noble, maybe. That the looks, the touches between them could come to mean something, could turn into more. He imagined the night in his room differently, Chrom coming to him not in grief, but something else. He let himself think about what it would be like to touch him freely; put his hands in Chrom’s hair, to feel his touch on him in return.

 

He took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts away. _Enough._

Robin opened his eyes, standing a few paces away was Chrom.

 

At first Robin felt a slight irrational panic, thinking that somehow Chrom had heard his thoughts.

 

“I didn’t think anyone would be here,” Chrom said, gesturing around him. Then he extended a hand toward the bench, “Do you mind if I sit?”

 

Robin just shook his head; it wasn’t like he could tell Chrom he couldn’t sit on the bench his own father made.

 

“You know,” Chrom said after a pause, “I wanted to bring you here. I wanted to show off the beautiful sights of the palace.” His tone was a little rueful, like now that he said it he thought it sounded foolish.

 

“It is beautiful,” Robin agreed. “Everything about the palace is beautiful.” Robin almost told Chrom that he was beautiful, he swallowed down the words. Another pause. “You are going to make a fine Exalt you know, your sister would be proud.”

 

Chrom smiled, just a little.

 

“I never really thought about it. Well, I did occasionally when I was a child, but when I was old enough to understand Emmeryn would be the one to inherit, I never saw myself in this role. I thought she would rule forever, I still think that I will walk through the doors of the hall and see her seated on the throne. I don’t know if that feeling will ever go away.”

 

Robin looked down at his hands clasped together in his lap.

 

“It’s not the same thing, but, I think I’m beginning to accept that I may never get my memories back,” Robin began slowly. “I don’t know what I lost, I just know that it’s something, and it’s always there in the back of my mind. I imagine it will be something like that,” Robin looked at Chrom, he was already looking back. “Sometimes the idea that it’s out of my hands makes me angry, sometimes I have no trouble accepting it, but it is there, like you said. I think the only way is forward, we acknowledge what we’ve lost, we mourn, but we don’t forget. Emmeryn would not have wanted you to be stuck in the past, and you have people who want you to be happy again. All we can do is move forward.”  

 

“Where is forward for you?” Chrom asked. “The war is over. I can no longer travel with the Shepherds as my place is here now. But, what will you do?”

 

Robin smiled a little.

 

“Is this your way of kicking me out?”

 

Chrom looked genuinely surprised.

 

“No!” He said quickly, leaning forward in his urgency. “No! Of course not! I would never- !”

 

He broke off at the sound of Robin’s laughter. It was always easy to get Chrom like this, it seemed almost unfair, but Robin couldn’t help it. Chrom was smiling at him now with a light in his eyes Robin hadn’t seen in weeks.

 

“You are always welcome here,” Chrom said. He glanced down at the bench and then looked back up at Robin. “If you have no urgent plans, I would like it if you stayed.”

 

It was obvious Chrom was being sincere. Robin tried to reign in his treacherous imagination.

 

“What if I wanted to go? Travel, maybe try to find a way to get my memories back,” Robin asked carefully.

 

Chrom paused.

 

“Then I – I wouldn’t stop you, if that was your wish. My wish…my wish is for you to stay, here.” Chrom looked at him, like he was trying to convey meaning with his eyes. “With me.”

 

Robin swallowed, his heart was beating so loudly he was sure Chrom could hear it.

 

“Well, if I stayed here it would be a given it was with you, since you would be here, as you just said,” Robin replied, trying for a teasing tone. He didn’t know why he was fighting it, he couldn’t help it.

 

Chrom took a few deep breaths, Robin watched him steel himself.

 

“Robin,” he began, “I know this is rather fast, and it may be completely unwanted on your part, but I can’t help but try. You know I think you are an incredible tactician, a great fighter. At first that’s how I thought of you, but you became a good friend, one of my best friends. And I – I’ve never felt like this before, I thought it was just friendship, but with everything that’s happened, I’ve realized it’s more than that.” Another deep breath. “Robin, I love you.” Chrom’s words were earnest, his voice sounding deeper and softer at the end.

 

Robin felt like his chest was expanding with every almost painful beat of his full heart.

 

He tried to speak, but there were no words for what he wanted to say. He was surprised to find tears in his eyes.

 

“Oh gods,” Chrom, frantic, hesitating before he placed his hands on Robin’s face, wiping away the tears. “Robin, please forgive me! I’m a fool, I know, I’m sorry! Please don’t cry.” More wiping, Chrom’s fingers wet only succeeding in spreading the wetness all over Robin’s cheeks. “Curses, sorry, I’m making a mess. Ugh, of course you don’t – I should have known. Please forget about it. If – if you still want to be friends I promise you, we always will be. For my part, I will always consider you a dear friend.”

 

Robin made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. He couldn’t seem to stop the tears; he placed his hands over Chrom’s, stilling his panicked movements. Chrom froze; he looked disbelievingly at Robin’s hands on his.

 

“You’re always rash,” Robin finally said, his voice a little thick. “Jumping to conclusions, assuming my answer before I’ve said anything. That’s dangerous, you know.”

 

The hopeful look on Chrom’s face almost made Robin cry again.

 

“Then - ?”

 

Robin smiled.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

The look on Chrom’s face was something Robin would never forget. The way his eyes searched Robin’s as he slowly leaned in, the feel of his thumbs caressing Robin’s cheeks, the way his gaze drifted down to Robin’s mouth.

 

The kiss, when it happened, was more a suggestion of itself than an actual kiss. Their lips brushed so lightly it made Robin’s heart ache. When it deepened he made a noise he might have been embarrassed about if he could feel anything other than Chrom in that moment. The press of his lips, warm and gentle, made Robin feel alive, like his body had been sleeping this whole time and now it was awake, its whole attention focused on the young man kissing him.

 

Chrom angled his head differently, kissing him slowly, deeply. Robin’s head felt light, his stomach felt like it was full of warm honey. His fingers were in Chrom’s hair; somewhere in the back of his mind he was registering the fact that Chrom’s hair was soft and silky. Most of his mind was taken up with the knowledge that Chrom’s mouth tasted like everything Robin could ever want, like home, like happiness.

 

When they finally broke apart, both of them breathing hard, Chrom pressed their foreheads together. They took a moment to catch their breath, Chrom pulling away slightly to look at him, smiling. He leaned in again like he couldn’t help it, kissing him gently, once, twice, three times. He finally moved back, and the movement looked like it cost him something. He laughed a little shakily; Robin took his hand lacing their fingers together.

 

“What happens now?” Robin asked, ever practical. He couldn’t stop himself even if he tried.

 

Chrom looked at him for a moment before he spoke.

 

“What do you want to happen?”

 

Robin frowned at him. “Is this up to me?” He asked.

 

“Well, it should be up to the both of us, so I want to know what you want.” Chrom said reasonably.

 

“I want to be with you,” Robin answered, marveling at how simple it sounded.

 

Chrom smiled so brightly Robin couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Will you, that is, would you consider…marriage?” Chrom asked. Chrom, already flushed, turned a deeper red, Robin felt he couldn’t blush any harder than he already was.

 

The ‘yes’ was on the tip of his tongue but he stopped himself from saying it. Practical.

 

“Is that possible for us? Don’t you need to…to _be_ with someone who can give you an heir?” Robin forced the words out. It was better if he knew these things now he told himself.

 

Chrom shifted, fidgeting for a moment before he replied, looking down at their clasped hands.

 

“I, well, yes, but…I think there’s a way.” He paused, looking at Robin seriously. “But if that doesn’t work, we’ll figure something out. This – you – are too important to me to let go.”

 

“A mistress?” Robin made an attempt at an even tone.

 

“No!” Chrom said, part indignation, part incredulity. “Gods, Robin, no. Never.”

 

“Then?” Robin asked, trying not to let his utter relief show.

 

Chrom shook his head.

 

“There will be time to discuss it later. Right now,” Chrom lifted his free hand to caress Robin’s cheek, letting his touch move to the line of Robin’s jaw, and then cupped the side of his face. “Robin, will you marry me?”

 

Robin let all his objections and uncertainties come to the forefront of his mind. He thought of all the ways this could go wrong, of all the reasons it was a bad idea, and then he carefully pushed it all aside. It didn’t matter. Not now.

 

“Yes,” he said simply.

*

 

“It was just so – so _beautiful_ ,” Lissa wiped at her eyes. “And, you both just look so _happy_.” More tears hastily brushed away.

 

Lissa was lovely in a lavender gown, her hair down and clipped on one side. She held onto Fredrick’s arm as she spoke, Chrom had not failed to notice this. He suppressed the urge to take his friend aside and ask him about his intentions toward his sister; Chrom’s wedding day was not the right time.

 

Instead Chrom smiled at his little sister taking out his handkerchief and giving it to Lissa. She took it gratefully and glanced over Chrom’s shoulder. He turned and followed her gaze. Some distance away was Robin. He was speaking to Flavia and Basilio, the Eastern Khan said something that made Robin laugh, and Chrom felt his heart warm.

 

“He looks lovely,” Lissa said, having detached herself from Fredrick to clutch at Chrom’s arm instead.

 

“Yes,” Chrom agreed. Robin did look lovely, Chrom thought he looked radiant, stunning, magnificent, and had told him so as soon as he could speak again after he had seen him. The silver circlet he wore on his head looked like stars in his pale hair, the silks he wore were so drastically different than what he was used to seeing Robin in. He was like a dream; a fantasy Chrom’s romantic heart might have conjured, except he never dared to dream he would be so lucky.

 

“You’re happy?” Lissa asked, but her tone made it sound like less of a question and more of a statement.

 

Chrom looked down at his sister, she looked happy too.

 

“Yes,” he said again. “It feels like more than happiness, but I’m not sure how to describe it.”

 

Lissa’s eyes sparkled, she smiled at him knowingly.

 

“You’re in love,” she poked him in the side.

 

Normally Chrom would swat her hand away, but right now he allowed his sister to tease him.

 

“I am,” Chrom admitted, looking at Robin again who was speaking animatedly to a Yilssean noble that had joined his little party. He looked back at Lissa, “Don’t think we‘re not going to talk about Fredrick though,” he said in his best concerned older brother voice.

 

“Oh, Chrom,” Lissa made a face, “it’s not like that.”

 

Chrom raised his eyebrows as high as they would go, wishing they could go higher to better convey his disbelief.

 

“It’s not!” She insisted.

 

“Teasing your poor sister again?”

 

Chrom smiled, an automatic response to that voice, Robin had joined them. Robin was smiling too; they gazed at each other, Robin reaching out to take his hand, Chrom thought about kissing him.

 

“You two are disgustingly sweet,” Gaius appeared beside Lissa, who nodded in agreement. “You’re making me lose my appetite for candy. Speaking of which,” he turned to Lissa and stretched out his hand palm up. “Pony up, princess.”

 

Lissa stuck her tongue out at him and rummaged in the pockets of her voluminous skirts. She produced a sizeable bag that she handed over to Gaius.

 

“Fine, here,” Lissa said with dignity.

 

“What’s that?” Robin asked, voicing Chrom’s question as well.

 

“Candy,” Gaius replied simply.

 

“Yes, but why?”

 

Gaius grinned; he glanced at Chrom and then looked back at Robin.

 

“A friendly bet.”

 

Chrom had an ominous feeling, but he had to ask.

 

“Lissa, what did you bet?”

 

“Just the candy!” She said hastily.

 

“What did you bet on?” Robin asked, he looked intrigued and amused. Chrom suspected Robin guessed what the wager was, but he wanted to hear it said.

 

Gaius glanced at Chrom again.

 

“Lissa here bet that his royal Exaltedness would start crying during the vows,” Gaius explained, and then pointed to Vaike on the other side of the hall, “Vaike said it would be the second he saw Robin. I said it would be both.”

 

Chrom felt himself flush at the same time he felt Robin start to shake beside him. He turned to look and found Robin’s shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Their eyes met and Robin laughed harder, covering his mouth with his free hand, squeezing Chrom’s hand with the other as he did so.

 

“You should have told me!” Robin said breathless, “I could have made a killing!”

 

“Hey!” Chrom said, indignant.

 

Robin smiled at him, his eyes dancing with mirth; he lifted their joined hands, and kissed the back of Chrom’s, he was slightly mollified. Chrom was distantly aware that Gaius and Lissa were making mock disgusted noises, but he didn’t care. Robin was looking at him so fondly Chrom didn’t care about anything else in that moment.

 

“All right, lovebirds,” Sully and Sumia came up to them grabbing their arms. “It’s time to start the party, and if you two don’t start the dancing, no one will, get on with it!” Sully shoved them both, hard.

 

The dancing started elegantly and traditionally, Robin and Chrom dancing to the Yilssean version of a Waltz. As people started to join them, and slipped coin to the band, the music morphed, the dancers encouraged by the change in songs and the wine that was steadily being consumed. Chrom spun Robin, both of them completely sober, neither of them having had more than half a glass of wine, too caught up in the moment and each other to bother with it. They danced with their friends, but always gravitated back to each other.

 

Finally the revelry started to die down. People were asleep at tables or had already retired to their rooms. Most of their friends were still celebrating; the only ones happier about the marriage than their friends were were Chrom and Robin themselves.

 

Robin took Chrom’s hand and tugged, he didn’t think twice about following.

 

They walked the long corridors in silence, occasionally smiling at each other or squeezing the other’s hand. Every time Chrom looked at Robin he looked back at him, Chrom’s heart felt like it was overflowing with emotion.

 

Once they reached their rooms he spared it only a glance, Chrom already knew, more or less, what their new rooms would look like made up for their wedding night. He had, somewhat embarrassingly, spent hours with the palace interior decorators picking out bedding, drapery, and décor. He knew that in a dresser were several different nightshirts, all soft and inviting to the touch, along with robes. He also knew that in the bedside tables were various bottles of differently scented oils. His mind stuttered at that thought.

 

Chrom let go of Robin’s hand and turned to his husband, smiling, and gently lifted the circlet from his head, leaning down to kiss his brow as he did so. Robin reached up to do the same, kissing Chrom’s cheek instead, as the highest place he could easily reach. Chrom grinned, and Robin elbowed him.

 

They put the circlet’s down on the dresser, and Chrom’s hand went automatically to the clasp at his shoulder holding his cape on. He pulled the cape off and draped it over the back of a chair turning back to Robin who was watching him with half-lidded eyes, his chest rising and falling faster than it had been a moment ago. Chrom felt his own breath come in more quickly. He walked over to Robin, looking down at his eyes, brighter and darker in the candlelight.

 

Chrom slowly removed Robin’s own cape, his fingers practiced, then ran his hands down Robin’s arms. He brought them back up to Robin’s neck, paused a moment there watching his face, and then began to undo the buttons there. Chrom tried to keep his movements slow and controlled, but he couldn’t help the slight shake in his hands. When the collar lay open Chrom stopped to admire the column of Robin’s throat, gentle fingers touched smooth skin and Robin shivered. Chrom thought about putting his mouth there, felt the heat in his body in response to that idea, and pushed it down.

 

He moved to the sash at Robin’s waist, trying not to pull on it with all the eagerness he felt, his nerves helping to temper his almost frantic desire. He slowly pushed Robin’s shirt open, watching the way his chest rose and fell, dark skin glimmering in the dim light. Chrom paused to look at him, his hands moving without conscious thought, pushing the shirt over Robin’s shoulders, down his arms, until it hit the floor.

 

Chrom glanced up at Robin’s face, making sure this was still okay, Robin smiled at him, and Chrom couldn’t help leaning in to kiss him. The kiss felt like fire, it felt new even though they had kissed many times before, it had never been like this, with one of them half naked. Chrom ran his hands up and down Robin’s bare arms, tracing fingers along lines of muscle that came from practicing with a sword. After a moment he let himself bring his touch down the sides of Robin’s body, leaving his mouth to kiss his jaw and finally his neck.

 

Robin made a noise that had Chrom’s heart pounding and his body heating up. His kisses were soft and open mouthed; Robin’s hands had come up to his shoulders, his fingers digging in to the fabric of his shirt.

 

“W-wait,” Robin’s voice, soft and breathy. Chrom lifted his head and let go; suddenly worried he had done something wrong. Robin’s expression didn’t seem to be upset though, and he smiled at Chrom reassuringly. “It’s my turn.”

 

Chrom closed his eyes; those words had a very physical affect on him. His pants suddenly felt far too restricting.

 

He opened his eyes again when Robin touched his neck softly; he nodded and watched as Robin now undressed him. He worked on the buttons with an utter concentration that made Chrom smile. He was a little more efficient than Chrom and moved to the sash at his waist, his eyes on his work. Chrom made himself stay still, he longed to touch Robin, but he didn’t want to distract him from his work either. He was just as eager to be rid of his shirt as Robin was to get him out of it.

 

Finally Robin was pushing the shirt open, pulling it down over his shoulders and off. He paused, looking at Chrom. Robin let go of him to put a hand over his own mouth, and Chrom watched in mortified confusion as Robin began to laugh.

 

Chrom may have had trouble imagining the happiness he felt when he stood with Robin exchanging vows and rings, but he had had no difficulty picturing this kind of embarrassment. His already flushed skin heated uncomfortably and Chrom wanted nothing more than to crawl into a dark hole and disappear.

 

Robin reached out to take his hand running his thumb along Chrom’s knuckles. Chrom’s spiraling thoughts halted.

 

Chrom could hear the laughter in Robin’s breathless voice when he spoke.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I don’t mean anything by it, it’s just,” Robin giggled, “what kind of tan is _that_?” Robin gestured with his free hand to Chrom’s right arm. Chrom looked down at himself, he hadn’t really thought about it, but he supposed it was a bit funny. Chrom had one arm, the arm that bore the mark of Naga, several shades darker than the rest of him only up to his wrist because he usually wore gloves, the rest of him was pale, except his face which was the same colour as his arm.

 

Chrom smiled a little sheepishly, and looked back at Robin who giggled again. Robin touched the mark on Chrom’s shoulder.

 

“You are so – “ Robin made a noise that sounded amused and pulled him down for a kiss. Now that Chrom understood where the laughter came from, and that Robin was still willing to kiss him, he felt better. He was aware again of the fact that Robin wasn’t wearing a shirt, and pulled him closer so their chests were pressed together. Chrom made a sound at the contact and couldn’t help the way his hands moved up and down the skin of Robin’s back.

 

He didn’t notice Robin had been walking them toward the bed until his knees hit the edge of it. Chrom sat heavily, a little dazedly, and watched as Robin started to untie the laces on his pants. He wanted to put his hands over Robin’s, to be the one to do it, slowly, like unwrapping a gift, and at the same time he wanted to push Robin’s hands away and rip the material off him. Chrom did neither; he made himself sit still, watching unblinkingly as the ties came loose, and the garment fell.

 

Robin stood naked before him, dark and beautiful, the reality of him better than Chrom’s wildest dreams. He was reaching for him before he had consciously made the decision to, his hand on Robin’s waist, pulling him in. Robin’s hands were on Chrom’s face, and the kiss this time was passionate, their mouths pressed hard together, Chrom’s finger’s digging into skin. He pulled Robin onto the bed at the same time he slid up it, both of them working not to break the kiss.

 

The warm heavy weight of Robin in his lap was glorious, the feel of skin on skin, the taste of him, Chrom was overwhelmed by the thought of all the things he wanted. Being like that with Robin was already more than he had ever hoped for, but in that moment it wasn’t enough, his body burned for more. His hands slid up along Robin’s back and slowly down over his backside and muscled thighs. Robin moaned, Chrom’s grip tightened in response.

 

Robin was shifting in his lap, pressing himself closer to Chrom, moving his hips against him. Chrom groaned and broke the kiss breathing hard. Robin’s hands were at his waist.

 

“Can I?” Robin asked in a low voice that made Chrom shiver. He tugged lightly at the ties of Chrom’s pants.

 

“Yes.”

 

Robin pulled at the laces; this time he worked quickly, his eagerness mirroring Chrom’s. Robin had to move off Chrom so he could work the pants off, both of them working to take off of his boots as well. When they were done they sat together in the middle of the bed looking at each other. Chrom had tried not to let his eyes stray down Robin’s body earlier, but now he couldn’t help it. He was beautifully built, strong, and alluring, Chrom’s own hardness throbbed at the sight of Robin fully roused.

 

Robin put his hands on Chrom’s shoulders and climbed back onto his lap, kissing him as he did so. This time, when he pressed against Chrom they both moaned. Kissing became messier, less coordinated as they rubbed against each other; Chrom took them both in hand and pumped a steady rhythm as Robin moved his hips. It was the best he had ever felt, and Robin’s obvious and equal desire was a heady thing, making him want to move faster even though he had envisioned slow lovemaking their first time.

 

This time it was Chrom who pulled away with nothing short of a heroic effort.

 

“Wait, wait,” Chrom put his hands on Robin’s waist; his husband was looking at him like he was waking up from a dream, his eyes hazy. “Is this…how you want it?” Despite their very intimate position, Chrom was still a little embarrassed to ask, even though he desperately wanted to know. A consequence from lack of experience he supposed.

 

Robin swallowed and bit his lip before he replied.

 

“I – no,” he looked away, took a couple of calming breaths before he said, looking back at Chrom, “I want you. I want to feel you. I want – “ Robin broke off, Chrom wasn’t sure he’d be able to hear any more over the pounding in his ears anyway. Robin took Chrom’s hand and brought it around himself to the curve of his well-muscled buttocks. “Here.”

 

Chrom groaned, closing his eyes and laying his head on Robin’s shoulder for a moment, trying to calm himself.

 

“Yes,” he said in a strangled voice.

 

Robin moved off him and crawled over to the bedside table, a moment later he came back with a clear vial of oil that he pressed into Chrom’s hands. Robin held his eyes as he moved to lie back, head resting on the silk covered pillows. Chrom swallowed as he moved.

 

He fumbled a little with the stopper and had a mad thought about oil stains on the bedding before he turned to Robin. He ran a hand up Robin’s leg, feeling the hard muscle of his thigh as Robin opened his legs to him. Chrom didn’t think his heart could beat any harder, but it did as he poured oil over his fingers.

 

Chrom touched Robin softly, circling his entrance with warm slick fingers, watching his face. Robin bit his lip and nodded, Chrom could feel the tension in his body. Chrom slowly, slowly, pressed a finger inside, he felt the ring of muscle stretch as he watched Robin’s face. He was flushed, colour high in his cheeks, and along his elegant neck. Chrom leaned over and kissed his mouth softly, Robin kissed him back frantically.

 

“Tell me if you don’t feel good,” Chrom said, carefully sliding his finger back out, “or if you want to stop, or if I hurt you.” Robin just nodded, his hands fists in the sheets under him.

 

The need Chrom felt in his own body took a backseat in his attention; Chrom concentrated on his fingers, on Robin. He moved carefully, as gently as he could, always watching Robin’s face carefully. Finally, cautiously, he added a second finger. Robin gasped and closed his eyes; Chrom felt that gasp in his own body, his erection throbbing in response.

 

Every now and then Chrom leaned in to kiss Robin, he looked so beautiful, and Chrom couldn’t help himself. He worked steadily, adding more oil to his fingers, running his free hand over Robin’s body, touching his legs, his abdomen, his chest, fingers playing with hard nipples making Robin moan.

 

When he added a third finger Robin was panting, the tip of his cock leaking onto his stomach, and Chrom wasn’t in a much better state. Chrom was as slow as he had been at the beginning, more oil, more gentle presses, soft touches, and kisses.

 

“Chrom,” Robin gasped as Chrom hit a particularly good spot in his lover. “Please, I can’t – please – “ He broke off in another gasp.

 

The pleading in Robin’s voice was more than Chrom could handle. He carefully pulled out his fingers, breathing hard, his heart pounding. He took the oil again and spread it over his hard cock, desire running through every inch of him as he moved his body to align with Robin’s. Robin opened his legs wider, making room for him, and Chrom’s heart beat almost painfully with all the love he felt for him in that moment. Robin’s hands came up to Chrom’s shoulders, Robin looked at him steadily, and Chrom slowly pushed in.

 

They both moaned at the first contact, Chrom had to close his eyes in concentration, desperately trying to control his body. Inch by glorious inch Chrom moved. He was aware of Robin’s labored breathing, his hard grasp on his shoulders, but when he looked at his face he didn’t seem to be in pain, the exact opposite.

 

“Are you – is this okay?” Chrom sounded the way he felt, utterly wrecked.

 

“Yes,” Robin’s voice sounded much the same.

 

When Chrom was seated fully inside him he had to pause. It felt so ridiculously and intensely _good_ ; he didn’t trust himself in that moment to move the way he wanted to. He tried to calm himself, eyes closed, focusing on his breathing, and after a moment he felt Robin shift, lifting himself to kiss Chrom’s face. He opened his eyes to see Robin smiling at him. He kissed his mouth, slow and loving.

 

“Move,” Robin said.

 

Chrom moved.

 

It was better than he could have ever imagined, the slow hot drag in and out of Robin’s body, the sounds he made, and the way he clutched at him. Chrom did his best to keep a slow pace, still aware enough to be worried about hurting his lover, but Robin was moving his hips now too, his legs around Chrom’s waist, his soft moans scalding Chrom’s ears.

 

Chrom became distantly aware he was speaking, murmuring endearments as his body picked up the pace, encouraged by the louder more impassioned cries from Robin as he began to thrust in earnest. Chrom wrapped one arm around Robin, lifting his back off the bed and pressing them together, feeling the slide of Robin’s cock against his stomach as they moved together.

 

“Stay with me – gods, Robin – I love you – always – ah – “ Chrom spoke incoherently into Robin’s neck feeling his climax almost on him.

 

“Chrom, Chrom,” Robin gasped his name helplessly just before his breath hitched and he came. The sensation of it completely undid Chrom and a moment later he was shaking with his own release. He thought he said something more as he rode out his climax, still moving, but he wasn’t sure.

 

When he was spent Chrom let most of his weight fall onto Robin, his face in the curve of his neck, both of them breathing hard. When he felt like he had some of his strength back again he lifted himself up and carefully pulled out. Robin made a noise in the back of his throat as he did so, but when Chrom looked at him questioningly Robin just shook his head.

 

They lay together for another moment side by side, their breathing still irregular, their bodies slowly cooling. Chrom turned his head to look at his husband who looked back at him. They both smiled, a little embarrassed, but incredibly happy. Chrom reached out and pulled Robin closer, their bodies pressed together. He kissed his face, his cheeks, temples, jaw, nose, the corners of his mouth, and finally his lips.

 

“I love you,” Chrom said, feeling the words in every part of his being.

 

Robin laughed a little breathlessly.

 

“Yes, I know. You said it practically the whole time we – “ Robin broke off with a gesture, and Chrom felt himself blush. They both laughed this time, aware that it was silly to be shy after what they had just done. Chrom would definitely endeavor to get to a point where they were no longer shy.

 

With a soft kiss to Robin’s shoulder, Chrom moved, stretching out to grab a small washcloth on the bedside table. He used it to gently clean his husband, and then himself. He lay back down, turning on his side to look at Robin, who turned as well, mirroring his position.

 

Robin glanced around the room, it seemed like it was the first time he was seeing it. He looked back at Chrom.

 

“You did a good job.”

 

“What?” Chrom asked. Was he being rated for his performance in bed? That wasn’t exactly how he would have wanted it phrased, but he supposed –

 

“The room,” Robin hastily clarified, obviously seeing where Chrom’s thoughts went. “I mean the room looks good, I know you had to pick out a lot of new things for it. I just meant it looks nice, I didn’t mean, although, well…” Robin made a noise and pressed his face into Chrom’s shoulder. Chrom was stupidly charmed. He lifted a hand to stroke Robin’s back reassuringly. When Robin lifted his face it was very close to Chrom’s.

 

“I thought of you when I picked this out,” Chrom confessed, gesturing to the room. “The woman I spoke to told me all my choices were ‘splendid’ but I thought this colour,” he pulled at the sheet, “would suit you. Well, I think any colour suits you, every colour; I’ve always thought so. Probably because of your hair, nothing clashes anyway. And, you’re beautiful, so everything looks good, really good – “ Chrom broke off when Robin started to laugh, and only then did he realize he was rambling. Chrom laughed too. This feeling was so new and wonderful, Chrom felt different and at the same time more acutely himself than he ever had before.

 

Robin put a hand over Chrom’s heart.

 

“Do you feel it too?” He asked.

 

“Feel what?”

 

Robin paused for a moment, and then he smiled, warm and beautiful.

 

“Happy,” he replied.

 

Chrom felt a faint prickle of tears; he blinked, and smiled too.

 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought I was going to write something about 5k words, and somehow this is 3 times as long?? I don't know, I suddenly got it into my head to rewrite the first half of the story, and also the smut needed as many pages as I could give it, so there's that too. =P
> 
> Also, Lucina is still their daughter. How, you ask. Magic. Boom. 
> 
> Also, also, the idea of Chrom having a weird tan is not something I came up with, it's from [this](http://nightofviolet.tumblr.com/post/171175581469/lacett-weird-tan) amazing fanart.
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! Want to talk about these dorks and their wonderful love? Find me on [tumblr](http://nightofviolet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
